1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing a hose to a fitting and, more particularly, to a hose clamping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prominent in the hose clamping art are adjustable strap assemblies. In these devices the strap encircles a hose and is tightened by an attached screw mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,956, part of the strap is folded into upstanding ears through which a sheet metal screw extends. When the screw is tightened, the ears converge and draw the strap against the hose.
Although not known to be covered by a patent, probably the most commonly used hose clamp utilizes the threads of a tangential screw. Here, the threads engage slots in the hose strap and cause it to move tangentially about the hose when the screw is rotated.
A different arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 972,489. Patentee describes a pipe clamp having a strap which is tightened with a screw positioned perpendicular to the axis of the object being clamped. In this device the strap encircles the pipe and extends across opposing saddle bars. Tightening of the screw pushes down on that portion of the strap between the bars and draws the strap up against the pipe.
A major disadvantage of each of the above clamping assemblies is the inability to operate the loosening-tightening screw in a direction parallel to the axis of the hose. This is significant because many times the clamps will be directly adjacent other structures whereby side access to the screw is impossible. It will be appreciated that in such close conditions, it is most likely that the clamp could be accessed by following the longitudinal extent of the hose to the clamp.
Although not addressing the above problem, U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,378 discloses a multi-part clamping device that utilizes a parallel shaft with reverse threads at opposing ends with corresponding follower nuts. Rotation of the shaft will move hinged strap sections about a hose via four linking members.
The essence of the above device is the ability to quickly open and close the clamp with snap-latched strap sections. The parallel alignment of the shaft is an incident of the expander mechanism employed to adjust the degree of tightness of the strap section to the hose. The shaft does not open or close the clamp and no mention is made with respect to its accessibility.